general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Redrice
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:28368#2|Who's the father of Ava's baby? page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or Lovealways5671! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:52, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Babies I've seen those names pop up on here and on Wikipedia for those unnamed babies before; but I don't believe any of those babies were ever named, so they should say "unnamed" on the pages. Those names are just made up. --Ylnani (talk) 09:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :What you were replying to was over a year ago. Someone had created pages for made up characters. Those names, however, have also been put into characters' infoboxes in place of their "unnamed" miscarried children in the past.--Ylnani (talk) 09:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I thought that someone made a page that showed the boy who was with Lily in the afterlife that Sonny see during his near death experience and called him Bruce or made a page that had a picture of that baby girl from Courtney dream after she misscaried Jason baby and called her Miranda. Because people on other wiki about soap called misscaried children strange names that were never said and made pages for them it pretty weird. Redrice (talk) 00:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Flashbacks We only count flashbacks as the character's last appearance if it is new footage, something that has not previously aired. If it is simply a scene they are showing again, it does not count. The only exception to this I have made is in the case of Deke Woods, pretty much only because I didn't know the real last time he appeared, but they re-aired footage from the 90s in the 2010s. This is also the same way that Wikipedia does it.--Ylnani (talk) 10:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I just didn't want to get untroubled because I really thought that was there last appearance.Redrice (talk) 11:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Use proper grammar please If you are going to add to the story lines please use proper grammar...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Alexis She isn't going by Alexis Jerome at this point sooo I'm putting it back to Alexis Davis.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 19:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC) That fine I tried to fix what someone else did they deleted everything on Alexis page after her storylines.--Redrice (talk) 21:24, February 25, 2016 (UTC) It's okay thanks for the edit--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:03, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Response to your comment on pretty little liars wiki Your welcome and the user is blocked across wikia by the vstf. --Theiceprincess (talk) 20:16, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Well thank you for letting me know. Redrice (talk) 21:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome --Theiceprincess (talk) 22:13, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Response to your Tom Baker comment Go on youtube to William Keller's channel for hi theories on who did it . There all on his who killed Tom Baker playlist.